


Supposititious - Gibbs' Rage

by cutsycat



Series: Dictionary.Com Word of the Day Drabbles [1420]
Category: NCIS
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-08
Updated: 2019-11-08
Packaged: 2021-01-25 11:48:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 760
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21355777
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cutsycat/pseuds/cutsycat
Summary: Gibbs gets some information about what Ziva and Jenny are up to. He doesn't want to believe it, but investigation proves it's only too real. The truth of what they're doing pisses him off.
Series: Dictionary.Com Word of the Day Drabbles [1420]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/444514
Comments: 8
Kudos: 42
Collections: Cutsycat's Five Prompts Challenge





	Supposititious - Gibbs' Rage

**Author's Note:**

> Another dictionary.com word of the day drabble. This time from 03/21/2003 for the word [supposititious](http://www.dictionary.com/wordoftheday/2003/03/21/supposititious).
> 
> supposititious[ suh-poz-i-tish-uh s ]  
adjective  
fraudulently substituted or pretended; spurious; not genuine.  
hypothetical.
> 
> This is for Prompt #4 of the September 2019 Five Prompts Challenge located [here](https://ncis-discuss.livejournal.com/207984.html).

Gibbs threw his empty glass against the wall in frustration. Nothing was going the way he wanted it to. The director had forced Ziva onto his team and while Ziva had earned his trust, she’d also broken his team.

Tony never visited him anymore. He was all alone. Even his girls had abandoned him. They’d been dead for years, but this was the first time he couldn’t feel their presence near him.

Every day, he watched as the team that Tony and he had put together so carefully; shattered into bits and pieces. He couldn’t do anything to stop it. He didn’t know how and Tony, who was the one person that might be able to help him fix this situation, wasn’t talking to him anymore.

It didn’t help that he’d gotten an anonymous package full of evidence that not everything with Ziva was as it seemed. He hated being suspicious of the members of his team, especially ones that had earned his trust. The package, however, showed an entirely different reason for Ziva killing her brother than he’d thought she had.

If he believed the packet, the entire thing had been a setup to get him to trust her. Gibbs picked up the jar of nails on his work bench and threw it too. He couldn’t believe how stupid he’d been. 

Everyone on the team had been aware of Kate’s flaws and as such they hadn’t brought the team down. Everyone had worked to cover each other’s flaws. It had been beautiful and Gibbs had never been more proud of the agents he’d worked with.

Now? Now, he didn’t know what to believe. He didn’t want to believe that Ziva had been playing him. He didn’t want to believe that Jenny had been screwing the pooch. Unfortunately, the more he looked into the evidence in the packet the more information he found that backed it up.

He had no choice, but to believe what the packet said about how supposititious Jenny and Ziva had been. Gibbs honestly didn’t know what to do now. He wanted to quit NCIS, but he knew if he did that it would only make it easier for Ziva and Jenny to carry out their plans. 

One of the wood carvings, he’d been working on joined the two jars as it sailed through the air and hit the back wall. It didn’t shatter, but it definitely lost some of it’s wood. Gibbs didn’t think he’d ever been more angry than he was now. 

He knew he couldn’t take this information to Jenny. She was part of the problem. However, the only person that could do anything about the Director of NCIS was SecNav. 

There was no way he could see SecNav like this, not when he was practically shaking with the emotions coursing through his body. He needed to calm down. It wasn’t easy. He knew there was no way he’d ever be truly calm while Ziva and Jenny were allowed to destroy NCIS’ good name, but he also couldn’t come across as a raving lunatic.

He may have a good relationship with SecNav, but there was no reason to be stupid. He already had more than enough evidence for SecNav to take him seriously. He just had to wait until he could appear mostly rational.

For instance, he needed to be able to stop throwing everything his hands touched at the wall. He knew what he needed to do, but still the next wood carving joined the first. Heck, he’d even thrown Shannon’s photo at the back wall.

He was a mess. By the time, his energy ran out he was too tired to do more than drag a blanket over himself as he passed out under the boat. The next morning, his ire had cooled a little. Not a lot, it was more like banked embers, but he thought he could manage to talk to SecNav about this issue without coming across like a madman.

Gibbs couldn’t help a sense of satisfaction as Ziva was escorted out of NCIS by IA and SecNav made a personal visit to Jenny. Ducky rebuked him for not talking to him about it, but honestly Gibbs didn’t care if Jenny was sick. It was no excuse for her behavior.

At least, Tony had come over after work again because of this. Granted, it was mostly to find out what was really going on, but Gibbs was still glad to see that things on the team weren’t completely broken. Maybe they could still be salvaged. He hoped so.

**Author's Note:**

> The dictionary.com series has 1 story already written for it after this one, so I will be posting at least 1 more story before I stop posting again. I'm hoping to get more stories written before then, so that I don't stop posting for a while. Wish me luck! 
> 
> It's 2019 now and I have closed my 2018 Prompt collection, but fear not my 2019 Prompt Collection is now open [here](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/cutsycat_NCIS_Prompts_2019/profile). Just click the sign up link. ;) It will remain open until the beginning of 2020. I'm hoping to complete all the 2019 prompts by the end of 2020. Do not fear I have not forgotten about the 2018 prompts and will continue working through them. It's just easier for me to not get overwhelmed if I keep the prompts separated by the year they were given to me.
> 
> If you are not an ao3 member, you can prompt me [here](http://cutsycat.livejournal.com/50701.html). Please follow the same rules as are listed in the above link. However, because this is a handmade prompt form(that thinks it's a poll), it is considerably more limited than what ao3 provides, so please use the ao3 form if you're an ao3 member. Please note the name option is for a name that I can say this is for so that you know it's for you. Since this is for non ao3 members it won't be true gifts, but you will be mentioned in the notes. Please note if you have already voted in the poll and would like to request more stories you can just add a comment to the poll. Please include the name along with the prompt, so that I can appropriately gift the prompt to you.
> 
> For any authors that want to chat and/or are looking for a place where they can toss plot ideas around and get input from people, you can come join my discord server that is specifically geared towards writing/encouraging people to write and authors. The invite link is [here](https://discord.gg/HFvwpCq). If you're not an author, but want to chat with me about writing/stories or anything else you are welcome to join. I reserve the right to boot you from my server if all you do is pester me about updates, however. *grin* Really anyone who wants to talk about writing and/or plot ideas for various stories is welcome to join. 
> 
> Also, Drakonyashka has translated a couple of my works into Russian. [Tutelage](http://archiveofourown.org/works/12378780) and [Imbue](http://archiveofourown.org/works/12378840). Go support them. 


End file.
